Are the Odds in Your Favor?
by Sarahbearr
Summary: Once Panem evolves, and the Hunger Games begin, the Cullens want to put and end to the Games once and for all... Even if participating is the only option. Read to find out what happens! First chap short, but rest will be longer.
1. One

The world is not the same as it used to be. Instead of countless cities and towns, only twelve main counties, or, districts, remain. Let's start with the beginning of it all, shall we?

After our run-in with the Volturi, we continued on with our lives in a very simplistic manner. Edward and I could finally appreciate and bond with Renesmee without having to worry about anyone jumping in and snatching her away from us. Carlisle and Esme once again had the peace they've striven for in their hundreds of years of existence. Emmett of course was bummed for a bit about not getting to fight, but Rosalie was especially glad for not having to move again so soon, and not losing her niece. Alice was, well, she was Alice. I don't think any other words can describe her. Jasper and I have gotten closer, and he's like the brother I never had, besides Emmett. And Jacob, well, Jacob was ecstatic that Renesmee was allowed to live.

But of course, as we all have come to know, all good things come to and end. Like I said, America has changed, and for the worse. The people of the United States began to act out, and soon destroyed their own country. Little did we all know, though, that a small little nation was brewing, right in the center of America. All too soon, what used to be America was now known as Panem.

Thirteen districts were developed, each one serving its own purpose for the Capitol. District one, by far the richest of the districts, was given the industry of luxury, the main cause of it's wealth. District two, probably the second wealthiest district was the masonry industry, making every kind of weapon known to man. District three acquired technology, district four was fishing, district five power, district six transportation, district seven lumber, district eight textiles, district nine grain, district ten livestock, district eleven agriculture, district twelve mining, and finally district thirteen had the industry of nuclear weapons.

But soon, the districts grew tired of always having the Capitol to answer to, and they rebelled. The Capitol didn't like this, of course, and went out and destroyed district thirteen. The Capitol then conjured up a little contest called the Hunger Games, which requires each of the twelve remaining districts to send one boy and one girl from ages twelve to eighteen to compete in a battle for their lives- only one winner would ensue.

Seventy-three years of these games has past, and only now is it starting to cause a ruckus in the supernatural world.

The Quileutes, known for wanting to protect the human race, have grown tired of watching twenty-three innocent teenagers die every year because of the Games. They've now pleaded for us to do something. We're vampires, yes, we could kill everyone of the Capitol members and get away with it. But, that would provoke another unwanted and unneeded visit from the Volturi.

So now, we are underway in concocting up a plan that would surely settle all of this mayhem once and for all.

"I say we go in and just kill 'em all." Emmett spoke up, rubbing his hands together with an evil gleam in his eye. Esme silently chided, shaking her head.

"Emmett we all know that wouldn't do anything except cause more trouble." Carlisle shot down his offer politely, but the disapproval in his voice still showed. We've all offered many ideas, but none seemed to be surefire. We were all so intent on coming up with a plan we didn't even notice Alice having a vision until a small gasp escaped her lips.

Our heads whipped towards her, and her face was even paler than usual, if such a thing were possible. I looked up at Edward, whose face was simply emotionless, and squeezed his hand lightly.

"Alice what is it?" Jasper asked, gently squeezing her shoulders. I knew he felt her mood, and it must not be pretty.

"The plan." She choked out. "I saw the plan."

"Well what is it?" Jacob asked, growing impatient. Jasper threw a quick glare in his direction for the opposing nature against his mate. He sighed when she failed to answer, and turned to Edward. "Edward?"

My husband pursed his lips before answering my bestfriend.

"Us, we have to participate." When we didn't catch on, Edward clarified, "In the Games."


	2. Two

Once realization finally dawned on Jacob, he reflexively inched towards Renesmee. I understood, of course, because I was not letting my daughter anywhere near those horrid Capitol activities.

"We all can't go, only one boy and girl are allowed from each district." Rosalie argued.

"No, we'd have to split up, move to different districts." Carlisle injected. The look on Rosalie's face was heartbreaking. Of all of us, she was the one who didn't like change the most.

"Carlisle, you can't be serious!" She cried.

"Just for the Games, Rose. All of us can't go, anyways."

"So how do we decide who stays and who goes?" Emmett asked, cracking his knuckles. Esme sat shaking her head slightly in the background at her sons violent nature. Carlisle pondered for a moment, before finally answering.

"We'll need advantages, so Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper." He looks over at Alice for conformation, "Is that correct, Alice?" She just nods her head. Emmett is clearly unhappy about the outcome of not being able to fight, and Rosalie looks relived. I know Jacob and I both feel better knowing that Renesmee is off the hook, but I'm not so pumped to be apart of the Games myself. I clutched Edwards hand, hating the feeling of him being in possible danger.

"Don't look so scared, Bella, we're vampires." Emmett teased, very amused. I shot him a look, and pursed my lips.

"What districts are we going to go to?" Jasper asked, curiosity covering his voice. We were currently living in district 10, because it was the livestock industry.

"We need to spread out." Carlisle suggested. "How about, Jasper, you can stay here. Alice, you can go to district one. Bella, take two, and Edward, take four." We all nodded, and spread out to each laptop to find out more about the districts we were getting sent to.

"What are we supposed to do in the area, to stop the Capitol?" I asked Carlisle.

"You'll have to rely on Alice for that, since the reaping is so close. We have exactly two days."

"And how are you sure their names will even be picked?" Emmett asked, still a bit sour.

"I'll call Siobhan from the Irish coven, and ask if she can "will" the reaping so that the, er, odds _will _be in our favor." He couldn't help but snicker at his own joke, since the Capitol's slogan for the Hunger Games is "May the odds be in your favor".

"When do we leave?" Alice asked, her voice grave.

"Tomorrow."

I looked over at Edward, unsure of the sudden departure. His gaze met mine, and I could see every feeling of mine as a reflection in his. I grabbed his hands, and pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around him, inhaling his homey scent.

The family dispersed in their respected pairs, enjoying the last normal night we'd have for a while. After making love, Edward and I just laid there, basking in each others presences.

"Edward, I'm scared." It was the first time I've muttered those words in a while, and I didn't like the feeling. As Edward stroked my hair lovingly, he kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry, Love. We will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" My voice cracked for the first time as a vampire.

"We have a, uh, slight advantage that the other tributes don't." I could hear the joking smile in his voice, and I couldn't help but look up at him. He was still as handsome as the first time I laid eyes on him in the Forks High cafeteria. I placed both my hands on his face, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Edward, I love you." I said as fiercely as I could. I never wanted this moment to end, but unfortunately, light began to seep through the curtains in our make-shift bedroom.

"As I love you. Now, let's get ready." With one last, chaste kiss, we both reluctantly pulled away from each other and went to get dressed.

When we finished, we walked at a human pace to the living room to meet the others. We were the last ones to arrive, surprisingly, and we were greeted with warm, apologetic smiles.

As Carlisle went over the game plans for the next two days, Alice and I wrapped our arms around our husbands waists, savoring every last moment with them.

"It will all work out, I promise." Esme soothed in her motherly voice. I gave her the best smile I could manage, but I knew it came out as a grimace. As we said our goodbyes, everyone put their own spin on it. Emmett, of course, tried not to make it sad, and he spun Alice and I around, and clapped Jasper and Edward on the backs. Rosalie gave us all tight hugs, whispering "good luck, I love you" in each of our ears. Jacob gave us all hugs, Esme kissed our foreheads, and Carlisle looked intently into our eyes and said he knew we could do this. Renesmee, who now had the appearance of a teenager, gave everyone images of us kicking butt, making us all laugh. Edward and I said our private goodbyes to Renesmee, making sure each one of them counted.

As we drove away from our family, it felt like a piece of my heart was being ripped out and stayed with our family. Jasper was coming with us to drop Alice off at district one, and Edward was staying with us until I left as district two. Districts one and two were the closest to the Capitol, but still very far from seven and four. It took us about ten hours driving to district one. I gave Alice the biggest hug ever, making her promise to stay safe. As Alice and Jasper said their goodbyes, I took that time to also prepare for leaving Edward.

District two was another two hours from one, and I spent the ride snuggling with Edward in the backseat. Once we got to the entrance of district two, Jasper winced and turned away. I knew he was feeling our pain, and I felt completely guilty for making him suffer. I turned to my husband, getting one last look at him. His eyes shown with the tears that would never fall, as I know mine did too. It may seem silly for us to be heartbroken over a mere day or two or separation, but we've never been apart for more than a a couple hours since I've been a vampire.

"Edward, I love you. So much." His lower lip trembled, and he leaned in to give me the sweetest kiss I've ever felt from him, making leaving so much harder.

"I love you too, Bella." As he leaned in for one last hug, he slipped a piece of paper in my back pocket. I made a note to read it later.

As I walked through the gates of district two, the remainder of my heart stayed with Edward, leaving me broken and empty.

The first thing I saw once I got into the district was a poster, reminding everyone of the reaping tomorrow. Even as a vampire, the words on the poster sent shivers down my spine. _Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor._

* * *

><p><strong>I saw the Hunger Games Friday, and I was speechless. In a good way, of course. I'm definitely seeing it again. I couldn't really find any TwilightHunger Games fics on here that looked promising, so I figured I'd be one of the first to write such an interesting crossover. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and story so far, please review beautifuls. :p**


	3. Three

As everyone slept, I went off to find a promising snack. No, not a person, but an animal. Jasper was the lucky, since he got to stay in district seven. Being the district of agriculture, there were a lot of animals to choose from. Here, not so much. There was a small forest near the outskirts of the town, but it had little to offer. I satisfied myself with a deer and luckily, a mountain lion. This, of course, made me think of Edward even more, and reminded me of the note he slipped into my pocket. I swiftly reached into my pocket and drew the smooth paper out. When I opened it, I almost choked up a sob.

_Be safe._ Was all it said. Just like the time when he'd left a note in my truck back in Forks. I couldn't keep the sobs in any longer, and for the rest of the night I laid in the middle of the forest, cuddled up in the fetal position, wanting more than anything to be in my husbands arms.

When light finally came, I knew it was time to start getting ready for the reaping. Since it was a wealthier district, they had more stores than district seven. The district was nicer and cleaner overall, and I found a public restroom that looked promising. When I looked in the mirror, there was no way you could tell I'd spent the night in the forest hunting. The many years of practice leading up to today have finally payed off. I washed off the makeup I had on to make myself appear younger- I wanted to pass as sixteen. I would be pushing it, but I could do it.

As I stepped out of the restroom and into the street where people were already accumulating, I noticed how under-dressed I was. Here I was in jeans in a tank top, and everyone else has pulled out their finest attire. I cursed under my breath, feeling stupid for not thinking ahead and bringing extra clothes. I reached in my pocket, glad to find the left-over money I had from the other days shopping trip with Alice.

I went to the nearest clothing store and purchased a form fitting blue dress that I knew would compliment my skin. I slipped it on, and hurried at a human pace back to the center of town to find the reaping had already begun. There was an odd-looking lady on the stage in the middle of everyone, and she was currently talking about a video that must have just finished playing. I stopped next to a crowd of girls that looked about my age, and as they turned to look at me their eyes narrowed in envy. I gave them a small smile back, because it wasn't my fault being a vampire made me look insanely attractive.

"It's time to draw our young lady tributes name!" The lady on stage squealed, as if it were her favorite thing in the world. Everyone around me grew silent, and had looks of anticipation on their faces. The woman walked over to one of the two big glass bowls on stage, and reached her hand in. Her hand swirled above the pieces of paper that held the name of every girl from age twelve to eighteen in the district, before finally picking up one I assumed held my name in it. I heard the paper rustle as she opened it, and I read the name through the page before she even had a chance to read it aloud.

"Isabella Swan." I'm glad Carlisle had told Siobhan to use my maiden name, as it would look strange for four tributes from different districts to have the same last name. I went along with the facade and pretended to be surprised. I was almost about to pretend to sob when everyone started clapping. Right, this is one of the Career districts, meaning it is an honor to be chosen to represent your district and fight in the Games.

I walked up to the stage with my head held high, and I could feel the stares on me. I even heard faint whistles from the boys around my age.

"And now our fine gentleman tribute..." Announced the lady, to get the attention back on her, and she went to the other side of the stage to pick out a boys name. It was then that I started thinking about Edward, wondering how the reaping in district four was going. I was so deep in thought, that I'd missed the boy tributes name. When I came back to reality, the applause was going again. I saw an attractive boy with blonde hair resembling Edward's style running up to the stage with an aura of cockiness around him. I immediately knew I would not get along with him.

The lady called us both into the middle of the stage with her, and ordered us to shake hands. As we did, I noticed the shock on his face from the coolness of my skin, and that's when he fully took a look at me. His eyes widened, and I could see the lust in them. I almost wanted to shove the ring on my left finger right in his face, but I took it off so that no speculation could arise because if it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a round of applause to our newest tributes, Isabella a-"

"Bella, please." I interrupted. She looked shocked that I had interrupted her, but I gave her my most winning smile and she looked a bit dazzled before regaining herself.

"Bella and Cato!" She finished, and the crowd went wild. We were then whisked away into back rooms, where we were given fifteen minutes to say goodbye to our loved ones. I, of course, didn't have mine with me, so I patiently waited the time allotted for friends and family out.

When it was time to go, the lady, who's name I'd learned was Carrie Klinkle, rounded up Cato and I and hoarded us on the train that would take us to the Capitol.

"Well, isn't this just lovely!" She squealed, reminding me of Alice. All I could do was smile, afraid of what I'd sound like if I tried to speak. There was an awkward silence that encased the train, and I could tell Carrie was becoming uncomfortable. I decided to break the ice.

"Where are our rooms?" I asked.

"Oh, yes!" She piped up in an instant, walking towards a mahogany colored door and waving for Cato and I to follow. "Right this way." I couldn't help but be amused by her accent, even though I've heard many in my many years of existence. Mine and Cato's rooms were adjacent, and there was even a door leading to each others rooms. How awesome. I saw a smirk grow on his face from my peripheral vision, and I had to hold back the growl that was rising in my throat.

"I'll leave you two to get situated, and I'll call when dinner is served." Her chirpy voice brought me out of my sour mood, clearing my mind from the menacing thoughts towards Cato. I began thinking about how I'd get out of eating. And if four tributes strictly refused to eat, there would be much conspiracy. I made a mental note to force some human food down to not draw too much attention to myself. I could always throw it up later while hunting.

"Didn't bring any personal belongings?" I heard a deep voice- definitely Cato- ask." I turned to look at him, and he had a cocky grin about his face. I debated not answering, but I assumed since were from the same district, I might as well attempt to get along with him.

"No. This was kind of unexpected."

"Isn't it to us all." The fact that he wasn't the least bit caring or understanding made me reconsider my decision. I didn't reply, and went to lay down on my bed. I crossed my arms behind my head, and crossed my legs. I heard him grind his teeth together, and move to sit in the chair across from my bed. "I've never seen you before. Did you just move to district two?" I could hear a hint of curiosity, so I felt I at least owed him with some eye-contact.

"Yes. I just like to keep to myself a lot." And in a way, that was true. The Cullens and I hardly ever interact with humans unless need be. We'd never put ourselves in a situation that could expose us unless totally necessary, hence the Games.

"Looks like the Games are gonna be a big change for you." He contorted in a smart tone.

"I guess so." I replied curtly. I wonder if all the tributes got annoyed with their consecutive district tribute. It was then that Carrie's voice trilled up to our rooms announcing dinner was about to be served. Cato ran from the room, leaving me slowly trudging along.

I was shocked at how much food these people could eat. Back in my human days, Charlie and I never had this much food, and we survived on full stomachs every night. And the way Cato could shove down all the food he could in a single sitting made my stomach church even more than the food itself. They must really starve these people in the districts. Of course, it doesn't really affect me...

"Is that all you're gonna eat?" Cato shot at me. I couldn't help but glare at him for getting all in my business.

"No. And I don't see how that concerns you anyway." I threw back with twice as much acid in my voice.

"You're gonna need the extra meat in the arena if you want a chance at winning."

"The way you shove all that food down isn't going to help you if you can't even find your own food."

"Alright you guys, that's quite enough." Carrie injected with her sing-songy voice. I picked up the piece of, lamb, I think, and shoved a big huge bite in my mouth, all the while never breaking my glare with Cato. The food tasted like crap, but I held it together just to really throw it in his face. If anyone kills him, I want it to be me. But, what am I even thinking about this for? The whole point of me being here is to save these tributes, not participate in the madness. The thought of me giving up the many years of non-killing humans for this pathetic little teenager made the anger swell up inside of me. I politely excused myself from the table, and went into my room to mope.

All night long, all I wanted was to be in Edward's arms. I sat, curled up in the covers, closing my eyes and even tried to breathe evenly as if I was really sleeping, just to amuse myself. It was the first time ever as a vampire where I wished I could actually sleep, just once. When I heard the footsteps coming towards my room, I threw the cover over my head.

"Arise, the sun is out and it's going to be a beautiful day!" Everytime I heard Carrie's abnormally happy voice my mind always drifted to Alice, making me miss her oh so much more. I groaned, making it seem like I was one of those teens who absolutely hated getting up. For the heck of it, I swiftly ruffled my hair, making it seem at least a little that I'd spent a night filled with nervous nightmares. As I was walking to breakfast like any other starving district teenager would do when they first woke up, Carrie mumbled on about how I could use the shower and wear anything I wanted from the drawers. I found Cato already at the table stuffing his face when I walked in.

"Well you look attractive." He said, his voice full of amusement. I considered flicking him off, but that would only make me seem more immature then him. Instead, I gave him the most dazzling smile I could manage. I saw his macho-man facade slip ever so slightly, but he hurried and put his front back up. I politely ate half the eggs put on my plate, and one piece of bacon. The juice was easier to get down, and I downed it in only three gulps. With one last glance at Cato, I confidently got up, and pranced back to my room to get ready, and prepare myself for the best and worst that life could possibly throw at me.


	4. Four

Tonight was the opening ceremonies, according to Carrie, and there was a lot to be done before them. We still haven't met our mentor yet, but apparently there was some kind of a hold up, and he wouldn't be getting with us until the day before we enter the arena. Like that'll really help us, right? Luckily I wouldn't see much of Cato today, since we'd both be with our stylists for the most part of the day.

Before our stylist worked on us, we were told to be completely ridden of hair and any other bodily blemish that would hinder us from looking our absolute best. My preppers we dumbfounded by my the lack of hair and acne on my body, and did many run-throughs just to make sure their eyes weren't fooling them. With unsure looks on their faces, they hesitantly released me to my very own, personal stylist.

"Well, hello there, Bella. Your name suits you well." A man said, who was attractive in an odd way. His hair was a light red, with green eyes. Nothing like Edward, though, and his features paled in comparison to my breathtakingly gorgeous husband. But still, he was a sight for sore eyes. The odd part was, his eyes were rimmed in silver eyeliner and mascara, which brought out his green eyes miraculously. I gave him a small smile, and shook the hand he held out.

"My name is Lionel."

"It's nice to meet you." And, it was. He was the first close to normal looking and sounding person I've met so far on this entire trip, besides Cato, and he wasn't the exact desired company.

"Let's sit down and see what we can do with you." He directed me towards a love seat, and took my hands in both of his, closing his eyes. I didn't know what to do, but I wanted to be polite so I closed my eyes as well.

The room was silent for quite a while, and I was almost tempted to ask him if he was okay, when he spoke up.

"Your districts industry is masonry, but dressing you up as a knife seems kind of simplistic." I opened my eyes, and the mischievous gleam in his gaze reminded me of Emmett.

I ended up dressed in a deep grey metallic body suit, with black lace up boots that went to my knee. My thick mahogany hair was transformed into a mane of shiny curls that flowed sexily down my back. My eye makeup was smokey, and my lips were a deep red, making my golden eyes, which he'd repeatedly complimented, really stand out. I then realized his purpose was not to dress me up as an actual weapon, but make me appear sleek and shiny, but yet every bit as dangerous as any weapon would.

When I looked in the full mirror, I had to admit I looked pretty dang good. As I went out to meet Cato, I noticed he was in a similar grey metallic suit and black shoes, and together, we looked like one kick-ass team. He met my eye, and smirked playfully.

"Not too bad for a shy little girl." Somehow I knew he wasn't being fully mean. I grinned back and linked my arm around his, which was previous orders from Lionel to appear a team.

As all the tributes starting lining up in order of their district, I saw him. When we made eye contact, it took everything I had in me to not run over their, vampire speed, and throw myself onto him. So fast that no one else could hear, I whispered,

"I love you."

His returning smile was so quick that no one else but me could notice.

"I love you too, Bella."

I tore my eyes away from him unwillingly and looked forward. As soon as Alice and her tribute pair took their places in front of Cato and I, I wanted to throw my arms around her and never let her go. Oh how I hated this new world. I almost wished we would've up and left the country, went to Great Britain or even Australia. Anything would be better than this hellhole. I was soon brought out of my thoughts by a booming voice coming from the other side of the closer door in front of Alice and her tribute pair.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a big round of applause to this years tributes! District one, please come out!" As soon as the door opened, the crowd went wild. Alice looked absolutely stunning in her diamond-covered full-length halter dress. I got a laugh out of the sparkling dress, since she was a vampire and all. I could also heard Edwards musical chuckle behind me. Now it was mine and Cato's turn.

We walked out into the blinding auditorium, and it seemed the applause tripled. Hoots and hollers were being thrown all over the place, and I couldn't help but smile at the appreciation our outfits were getting.

The walk continued until district twelve, and their tributes seemed to be the most mesmerizing of all. Both the girl and the boy had on jumpsuits that were dark as night, and capes that were aflame. Of course, it was a fake fire, but the overall picture was still jaw-dropping. The cameras were all over the boy and girl from district twelve, and I felt a little bit of jealousy rise up in me for the lack of attention on Cato and I.

As they introduced us, I found out the girl tribute from district twelve was named Katniss, and the boy Peeta. I looked over at Alice, and she seemed to be fuming. If anyone, she was one to want attention.

"You were a hundred times more beautiful." I whispered so that only she could hear, and her answering smile only proved my point.

As we were released to our rooms, we were ordered to go with our paired tribute, so there went my idea of at least walking next to Edward. When I got to my room, I immediately fumbled through the drawers to find something at least semi-comfortable looking that a human would want to wear to bed. After I changed, I went and jumped on the freshly-made bed. I turned out the light, pretending to be exhausted, hoping no one would interrupt. I was lost in my thoughts, when I overheard Carrie and Cato talking in the dining room.

"I thought those kinds of things were prohibited here!" I heard Cato say disapprovingly. Carrie sighed.

"They are, but every year someone always breaks the rules." What were they talking about? I'd always thought the Capitol was overly strict on things.

"But having physical contact with another tribute is strictly forbidden, especially affection!" Oh, no. Please not Alice and Jasper. I was beginning to panic, and I wanted them to continue talking so I could figure out what this was all about.

"It's not for you to worry about, district four will have to answer for their tributes mistakes themselves." Carrie explained, hoping Cato would just let the subject drop.

"It's not fair. If it was allowed, don't you think I'd have tried something with Bella by now? That chicks hot." At that, Carrie sighed even more in distress.

"We have a long day tomorrow, Cato, you should probably take some notes from Isabella and go to bed." That made me smile, especially when he snorted cockily. But then Carrie's words sunk in. _District four will have to answer for their tributes mistakes themselves. _Edward was in district four. There must be some mistake. Right? I was up and walking out of my room before I even knew it. I met Cato in the hallway, and grabbed his arm forcefully, probably more than I should have.

"Woah, watch it!" He shouted. I immediately felt bad, but I had to know.

"Sorry, but what were you and Carrie just talking about?" He was eyeing me weird now, probably wondering how I heard their conversation, and why the heck I even cared.

"Uh, just some idiots from district four who can't keep their hands to themselves." I couldn't find any words to say, and I'm sure I looked like an idiot.

"Are you sure? District four?" My voice broke, and I could feel my limbs locking up.

"Yeah, why does it matter?" His voice was sharp, and it took him a while to realize something was wrong. He looked apologetic. "Are you okay?" I tried to form the words, but I couldn't. Without thinking, I started to hyperventilate. I didn't even think such a thing was possible for a vampire. "I think you need to sit down".

I let him guide me to his room, where he sat me on the bed, then went to go get me a glass of water from the mini-fridge in his room. He brought it back to me, and I didn't want to be rude, so I downed as much of it as I could without spitting it out. I'm sure Alice has seen this, but there's nothing she could really do about it. Alice! She should have seen the apparent happenings between Edward and, and whoever! Why didn't she tell me? Anger grew inside of me, and before I knew it I was throwing the glass of water at the wall.

"Woah." Cato gasped, and jumped away from the broken shards of glass. He then stared at me in awe. "I've never seen a girl throw like that. Looks like I got lucky." A growl rose in my throat, and it took a good amount of energy to keep it from coming out. Lucky, ha. He sensed my un-amusement, and sat down next to me.

"So what was the reason for your spaz attack?" I sighed, I couldn't tell him the whole story, but I had a feeling he would not shut up until I at least told him something.

"The guy from district four reminds me of my ex, who basically cheated on me. And this whole ordeal just brought on a round of horrible, unwanted memories." He nodded understandably, and placed his hand on my knee.

"Hey, if he was dumb enough to cheat on someone as beautiful as you, you deserve way better." That made me smile a bit.

"Thanks." He then yawned, and I felt bad for keeping him up. "I'm sorry, you must be exhausted. I'll go and let you get to sleep." But when I tried to get up, my limbs were still locked into place from my anger, and it made me look like I was unstable.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere like that. Just stay in here and sleep, I wont bite." I almost said, 'no, but I will'. My own ironic joke even made me laugh out loud. He looked at me weirdly, but brushed it off because I wasn't exactly in my right mind right now. He climbed into the bed, and crawled under the covers. As soon as his head hit the pillow, I could see his eyes droop even more than they had. Through a yawn, I think he said 'don't be shy'.

I shrugged, and climbed under the blistering hot covers. I then saw the problem- it was an electric blanket, and some idiot had set the settings on the highest temperature. I mentally cursed, because I could smell the sweat already developing on Cato.

"It feels like hell in here." He complained, and when he moved to push the covers off of him, his arm brushed mine. He cursed, and jumped back as if he had been shocked. "You're so cold!" He touched my arm again, experimentally, and sighed in relief. "Oh, that feels so good." I felt bad, since the heat was barely bothering me. I bit my lip, contemplating if I should go through with my idea. Well, it couldn't be any worse then what my husband had apparently done. Venom pulsed through my dead body in anger as I even thought about it.

Without a second thought, I scooted closer to Cato, pressing my body up against him as much as I could, and wrapping my arms around him to help cool him down. I could hear his heart race as his body sensed I was a danger, but his, er, man instincts obviously felt differently towards me. In no time, Cato had cooled off, and he eventually fell into a deep slumber.

And as he slept, all I could do was think about my betrayer of a husband, and how he was so going to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Aloha! Before you guys hate me, I will promise that Edward did not cheat on Bella. Well, on purpose. I've just always had a thing for Cato, and I thought a little Bella-Cato action would be nice. (: But trust me, everything WILL. WORK. OUT. Just gotta bare with me and my little mixed-up ideas. I promise, it'll be fun. :D Hope you guys liked this, and leave me your thoughts about what you think really happened between Edward and his tribute pair, andor what you want to see happen in my story. Love you guys! **


	5. Five

It took everything in me to stay in that bed all night. What I would've really liked to be doing was ripping the head off of my not-so-faithful husband. I then realized that Cato could've gotten the districts messed up, since the tributes from other districts never interact with each other. I felt bad for jumping to conclusions and not trusting Edward, and guilty for laying down with Cato. The blanket was blistering hot, and I was only here to do a favor and let him get a good nights sleep, since I didn't need any. I would need to hunt soon, too, because being this close to a human for so long was starting to get to me. I was smart enough to turn the blanket down to a seemingly acceptable temperature, and I gently slipped out of Cato's grasp, making sure not to jostle him.

As I walked through the building in which the tributes were kept, I heard two other voices coming from the roof. I was of course curious, and I was thankful for my advanced senses because following the voices was no problem. I soon came upon a slightly cracked door, and I found the voices were coming from outside. I silently opened the door, and moved at vampire speed to hide behind one of the tall heaters on the roof. I safely peeked around the heater and saw both the girl and boy from district 12, Katniss and Peeta. They were talking softly, trying not to be heard by any camera that might be spying, but I of course heard every word with perfect clarity. I then thought of the possibility of a camera seeing me, but I thought no camera would think of a tribute being this high up, behind a heater. I did a quick look around to make sure, and I found the coast was clear.

"Aren't they afraid of a tribute trying to jump off the roof?" I heard Katniss' rough voice slice through the air. I waited for Peeta's answer, and looked just in time to see him throw something off the roof, only to have it bounce back. A force field, of course.

"I'm sure they've tried, but all they could have gotten was a painful shock." Peeta answered.

I grew tired of their mindless human talk, and took in the view. Everyone in this building, minus the district twelve tributes and I, was sound asleep, but the city below us was as alive as it could be. The laughter from the many parties going on trickled up to my ears, and I could hear subtle crashes every other minute or so. I doubt they could hear this, though.

"I want to show the capitol that they don't own me. If I'm going to die, I want to still be me." Peeta's statement caught my attention. Do we have some rebels, here? I wish they would've kept on, but Katniss decided it was time for bed. Suddenly interacting with humans didn't seem so bad, especially if they could be any help to our plan...

I was back in my room before the sun even broke the sky, freshly hunted and all. It was difficult finding a promising meal area around here, but I eventually ran far enough to smell a buck or two.

At breakfast I managed to choke down two eggs and a piece of toast, and chugged down a small glass of orange juice. I immediately chucked it up before I took a shower. They're shower was, dare I say it, even grander than the Cullens'. You could choose different body wash and shampoo scents, and even the roughness of the water. I wanted to feel as close to human as I could, so I chose my signature strawberry-scented shampoo, and even a body was the smelled like freesias. I chuckled, remembering Edward's description of the way my blood smelt when I was human.

I finished showering and went to get dressed. There was hardly any selection, and I could just picture Alice freaking out because these close weren't "high-fashion". I ended up in a pair of form fitting black yoga-type pants, a light blue tank, and a vinyl thin jacket that hugged my curves attractively. I heard footsteps approaching, and I ran my fingers through my air-drying wavy hair, trying to fix what would already be a perfect hair-style. Oh yes, being a naturally overly-attractive vampire does pay off. Judging by the heaviness of the footsteps, I assumed my visitor was a male, and the matching voice proved so.

"Bella, we're about to go down to the training room." Cato's usually gruff voice came across as polite. I smiled, thinking my little help might have helped us bond a bit. Not that that would matter in a few days, when we were thrown into an arena and forced to kill each other. But maybe not...

"I'll be out in a second." I heard him chuckled, and mutter "typical woman" under his breath. I growled to myself, and ran at vampire speed and opened the door to show him. "What was that?" I asked, a knowing tone in my voice. He was taken aback, and looked shocked that I had heard him. He started stumbling, and I patted him on his chest reassuringly. "I have really good ears."

I took the lead, prancing in front of him all the way down to the training room. This was the first time I've seen Edward since the new-found information from Cato, and seeing his face tore me up inside. I carefully studied his tribute partner, and was disappointed by how pretty she was. Of course, I doubt she could compare to me, with my being a vampire and all, but she was a fairly attractive human, and I was human when Edward fell in love with me...

"Alright, everyone. The rules are: no interacting in any physical combat with any other tribute, and no crowing one station." A deep voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "Alright, let the training begin!"

And with that, all the tributes came alive and ran to the station of their choice. I looked for Cato and saw he was already at the spear throwing booth. He shot a spear right through the eye of a dummy, sending shivers down even my spine. I spotted Jasper all alone at the camouflage station, most likely because it was an unpopular area, and no other human was around. Edward and his partner went over to the station where you throw weights, and she was clinging onto him like her life depended on it. I then made a decision that if I could kill anyone, it would be her. I had to throw something, so I went and joined Cato in spear throwing. I picked up a spear that was slightly smaller than Cato's, and threw it right through the heart of the dummy.

"Nice!" Cato praised, clapping me on the back. I heard a small growl, knowing good and well who it was from. I shot a glare in Edward's direction, and I could see the confusion on his face. I rolled my eyes. He was good. I saw Katniss and Peeta over at the knot-tying stating, but I didn't miss how Katniss was eyeing the bows and arrows longingly. If I wanted to get her attention to maybe somehow form an alliance, I'd better show similar interests.

I felt her eyes on me as I gracefully danced over to the bows and arrows. I picked up the heaviest one, and loaded and arrow. I pulled the string back, aimed, and right before I released the arrow, I looked over to see her staring at me, and winked before shooting the arrow right in the center of the target. I loaded another arrow, and shot it right smack dab in the middle of the pupil of a dummy.

"Looks like you have some competition." I heard Peeta mumble to Katniss. She was trying not to look shocked and threatened, but with my vampire eyes, I could certainly tell she was afraid. I saw her glance behind me, and I turned just in time to see Alice picking up a dainty looking silver bow. I beamed, happy to see my sister-in-law and bestfriend. I wanted to hug her with all my might right then, but I knew it would cause much confusion.

"Mind if I join you?" Her soprano voice rang. I shook my head, and her pixie-like face broke out in a blinding smile. She loaded her bow, and show the arrow right in the dummy's heart. I then remembered Edward, and why, if she didn't, didn't she see his supposed kissing spree coming?

"Alice." I said at a rate only us two vampires could here. She looked over at me, and raised one sleek eyebrow questioningly. "Why didn't... Did you see anything happening between Edward and his fellow tribute?"

"No, why?" She had genuine curiosity in her voice, and I knew she was telling me the truth.

"Well, Cato, the other tribute from my district, said he saw the district four tributes kissing." My voice broke on the last couple of words, and I could feel my throat tightening up. Her beautiful face scrunched up in confusion and anger.

"I definitely did not hear about that. Are you sure?" I nodded. She now started glaring at Edward, and once again he was confused at the unfriendly glances he was getting. I was sure she was filling him in on the little situation through her mind, because his expression automatically turned to guilt. Rage burned inside me, and I began to see red. I was just beginning to get into a crouch when Alice's hand touched my shoulder.

"Bella, no." I couldn't concentrate on her though, because all I was wanting to do right now was rip the head off that stupid little leech clinging onto _m_yhusband. "Jasper." I heard Alice call, and I automatically felt a calm wash over me, making me suddenly not want to kill anyone. My anger was now directed towards Jasper, but since I was now back in control, I could tell that my little plot to kill the district four girl wasn't a wise idea, because I would've revealed all of us, therefore ruining our whole purpose in these Games.

I held my ground throughout the rest of the day, and when it was time to go back to our rooms for dinner, I rushed over to Cato, and with one last glance at Edward and his little golden retriever, I pushed my boundaries and took Cato's hand, and as the doors to the training room were closing behind us, I could hear a faint growl, slowly fading in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the wait. Tomorrow is the last day before spring break, so we've been busy with finals and all that crap. But spring break means... No school! Hint, hint, more writing time. I am glad you guys like this story so much, and I hope you continue to go along with the crazy ideas your ginger author comes up with. Leave your thoughtssuggestions, please and thanks. **

**Love you guys. :p**


	6. Six finally!

The live interviews of all the tributes were the night before, and all of ours went smoothly, without any flaws. The next couple of days after the interviews were filled with non-stop training. The gamemakers wanted to make sure we were all up to our best so we'd be able to put up a fight and not die the first day. Everyone noticeably put on a few pounds, except for Alice, Edward, Jasper and I, of course. Speculation soon began over how much we all looked alike, but they all assumed it was some odd family that was split up at birth or something. Luckily the talk died down, and today was the day we each performed in front of the judges by ourselves.

For my session, I shot some arrows perfectly into the hardest targets ever, and I also threw a couple spears and stones that a regular girl my age and stature could not even lift off the ground by an inch. Needless to say, I could feel their shocked stares as I sauntered out of the room satisfied. Maybe I was a little too much, and I began hoping that they would just let my unbelievable performance slide.

The energy was high as we all gathered around our dinner tables, waiting for our scores to be announced. Alice got a ten! That's the second highest score! Cato got an eight, and he spit out his food when they announced my eleven. I got the highest score! I was even shocked myself, but I guess my over-performance paid off! Not that it would do me any good, since I was indestructible anyways.

"What the hell!" Cato exclaimed. "What did you _do_?" His gaze locked with mine, and I could see the jealousy and confusion all swarmed into his eyes. I could almost guess our little bonding night was shattered with the hatred he most likely held for me now. I smiled, letting my own shock show, while shrugging my discrete little shoulders.

Edward got a nine, and I couldn't help but cackle a bit in pride that I got higher than my pig of a husband. The only other elevens were Jasper and Katniss. I was glad I wasn't the only highest score, because I didn't want anymore of an enemy base than I probably already have, not that they could hurt me though.

"The Games start at ten o'clock tomorrow." Carrie's shrill voice broke through my smug thoughts. "You both need lots of rest. Off to bed you go." Cato stalked off to his room without another word to me. I rolled my eyes- men could be so competitive. And being beaten by a girl probably isn't the best way to keep up your macho-man regime. It was now, with games only mere hours away, that I really noticed how much I would miss Carrie and her bubbliness. Before going to my own room, I gave her a firm hug.

"I'm really going to miss you, Carrie. And I appreciate everything you've done. And I know Cato does too. Thank you." I could tell my expressiveness came as a shock to her, because I felt her stiffen and heard he breathing catch.

"W-well you're quite welcome Bella. It's my pleasure. I wish you both the best of luck." I could have sworn I smelt the faintest bit of salt in the air, signaling a few tears were being shed as I walked from the room. I smiled the teeniest bit, not even caring how much tomorrow would change, and how much difficulty and stress it would bring...

"Rise and shine!" Carrie's voice trilled from my doorway, "waking" me up. I rubbed my eyes and stretched before opening my eyes, squinting, pretending to adjust to the sudden brightness of the light she'd just turned on. I groaned, rolling out of the bed and mumbling as I got to my feet.

"That's the spirit! Now come on down and treat yourself to a big, nourishing breakfast!" We both knew this would be the last big meal anyone would have for a long while. And for twenty-three of us, it would be our last. Theoretically speaking of course, because Edward, Alice, Jasper and I would have to somehow find a way to stop this madness and get ourselves out of the arena before exposing what we truly were.

"Are you now hungry?" Cato asked, bringing me from my thoughts. I looked down at my still-full plate, and over to his now-empty one. I poked at the honey-glazed ham in front of me, shaking my head.

"Not really. Just nervousness I guess." I noticed the way he was eyeing my food hungrily, so I pushed it his way. "You can have it." He looked unsure for a moment, but then shrugged and picked up the plate, scooping my former food onto his vacant plate. He would need the food more than I would. I became sick watching Cato scarf down the food, so I quietly scooted my chair away from the table and went into my bathroom to take a shower.

I stayed in as long as I could before the shower cut off by itself. It must be getting close to the Games. I reluctantly stepped from the steamy shower, and onto the cool tile bathroom floor. The automatic dryers kicked in, drying me off in a record of ten seconds flat. I bet Alice really enjoyed that, seeing as it took her about ten minutes to dry her hair with a regular human hair dryer.

I wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel and marched into the bedroom to get dressed. A pair of cargos were laid out on my bed, along with a thin, but sturdy looking jacket, a black, long-sleeved shirt, and some lace-up running boots. Oh, Alice was going to have a fit. I would have loved to see her expression and the fit she had against wearing something so unfashionable. A knock on my door sent shivers down my lifeless spine. I looked at the door for a minute like it was foreign. I really did not want to do this, but I'd already committed. I now wish that Emmett got his wish to compete in the games except me. He would've killed to be able to show up some idiotic minded humans.

"Bella, it's time." Carrie's voice drifted from the other side of the door. I heard her place her hand on the doorway, and saw it begin to turn. I was across the room opening the door in half a second. She jumped from my suddenness, her hand still on the doorknob, the other over her heart in exasperation.

"Oh my, dear Bella, you scared me!" She took a couple deep breaths to steady herself, before swallowing and speaking again. "The Games start in thirty minutes. We must get both of you in your correct shuttles." Shuttles?

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Shuttles. What they transport you in from here to the sight of the arena." Oh. That made sense. They must not be far, since they were waiting so long to move us. I walked through the door, and Carrie placed her hand on the small of my back, comforting me as she guided me to the shuttle I would be riding in.

Apparently they separated the boys and girls, because I was ordered into a shuttle with eleven other girls. As soon as I spotted Alice, I beamed. She patted the seat next to her, that she was obviously saving for me. I walked over and sat next to her eagerly.

"Alice, I'm so glad to see you." I gushed, keeping my voice at a level only she and I could hear.

"Oh I know Bella. And have you _seen _what they're making us wear? I swear, as soon as I get a chance I'm making this into something more fashionable." I chuckled.

"I'm sure your advanced fashion sense is a sure-fire way to get you sponsors." I joked. She made a face but blew off my comment. I then spotted the girl tribute from district four. Alice noticed my change in demeanor and followed my gaze. She placed her hand softly on mine.

"About that, Bella. Their mentor thought it would be best to present them as lovers, to bring pity upon them and make them more appealing to sponsors." That brought me up short. "Bella, how could you even think for one second that Edward would cheat on you, after all you've been through together?" I did feel guilty, I must admit. But I wasn't letting her off the hook so easily.

"Oh, come on, you believed it too!" She scowled, hating being proven wrong. "And how did you find this out anyway?" She perked right up, straightening her posture before answering me proudly.

"I overheard their mentor talking to Edwards stylist. Apparently Edward had talked to his stylist, and wasn't very happy with arrangement. He'd asked his stylist to talk to his mentor about possibly changing their tactic- no such luck. But in the arena, their mentor wont be there to direct them, so we should be good from here on out." I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face, but the guilt wasn't too far behind it.

"I love you, Alice. Thank you." I wanted to hug my sister-in-law right then and there, but I knew it would cause much speculation. And we didn't need anymore attention drawn to us then there already was.

The ride to the arena was about twenty minutes, leaving us with ten minutes to finish our last-minute preparations before we were sent out to fend for ourselves against twenty-three other tributes.

I needing no other preparation, just stood on my designated launch pad. Since my stylist was not able to make it, I was all alone. I pretended for one moment to be human. I tried to make myself feel as a human would in this situation. I closed my eyes, willing fear and doubt to seep into my dead body, wanting my limbs, so strong and sure, to become weak and feeble, wishing my perfect vision to cloud over with the stress every human teenager was feeling at this moment.

The bell dinged, and a voice over the intercom announced the Games would begin in twenty seconds. I counted each passing second out loud, willing them to go slower and slower the closer the number got to one. Fifteen seconds. Fourteen seconds. Thirteen seconds. Twelve. As the automated voice reached ten seconds, the metal plate under me began to rise. I was emerged with a light so bright as I was pushed up into the blazing realm of the arena. I looked all around, seeing the nervous and ready faces of my fellow tributes.

There was a huge screen above the Cornucopia, counting down the remaining seconds in big yellow glowing digital letters. Five. Four. Three. I heard every single breath from every single tribute. Two. The smell of sweat engulfed my senses, and the anticipation in the air was sharp. One. The horn sounded just as soon as the head game-makers voice rang out from the speakers hidden somewhere in this big dome of doom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 74th Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well hey there. Long time no see. But I guess that's my fault (love you). You see, I have been veeery stressed about school. I have two college tests in two weeks, I'm a junior in high school btw, and we've been studying non-stop these past few weeks. I mean I love you guys so much, and honestly your reviews made me tear up because you enjoy this story so much. So now, it's 1:30 am, on a Friday night, well, Saturday morning now, and here I am, writing this chapter for you guys. I tried to make it worth the wait. I love you guys, I really do. But, good news! Schools out in about three weeks! Then I'll be stress-free and ready to crack down on some writing! So, thank you for sticking with me, and thank you for your kind reviews. <strong>

**xoxo, Sarah.**


	7. Major apologies

Hey guys. Don't shoot me, but I know it's been forever. My laptop totally crashed, and it won't turn on for anything. So here I am typing on my poor iPhone. If this works, and you can easily read this update, let me know in a comment and I will do my best to update from my phone. I feel terribly guilty, but I have no other laptop or desktop in my possession.

Lemme know. Love you faithful readers. Xoxo


End file.
